Even Nation Had To Go To School
by Imagine-The-Unseen
Summary: They may represent entire countries..but even they had hit that snooze button every week day. This is a collection of one shots retelling the adventures of the nations during their high school years. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! yes it's that time again. so, this story is a collection of random one shots that are about the adventures of the nations you all know and love, in high school! Humans names and nation names are used so just look out for that. **

**Yes I will be updating Things We Can't Control soon enough, I just thought I would upload this to hold you over until then. **

**One last thing, these stories ARE in fact based off of real classes, teachers, and events that have happened in my school, or things that me and my friend had talked about. If you have any questions about the references made do not hesitate to leave review and I will address it in the next chapter. Ok that's all I hope you all enjoy it! **

A room of 16 bored personified nations kept their eyes fixed on the chalk board in the front of the room as a thirty-something teacher wandered back and forth rambling on about shapes and line segments . The teacher stopped her lecture and looked straight ahead.

"Vargas feet. Down."

Romano "Lovino" Vargas, 17, rolled his eyes slamming his feet dramatically as he locked eyes with the teacher. The tense stare down only lasted a second before the latter averted her eyes focusing her attention back to the book she had been reading from, resuming her lecture.

The whole class sighed in relief as the teacher closed the book and set it down on her desk.

"Ok, now you all may be saddened to hear this." She spoke, "but because we didn't get through the entire lesson.." She paused for a moment adjusting her glasses. "There will be no homework tonight."

Romano slammed his fist down on the desk.

"GOD DAMMIT!" he screamed overdramatically.

"Roma!" Italy "Veneziano" Vargas, 15 said looking behind him, giving his brother a disapproving look.

"Mr. Vargas." the teacher said giving the 17 year old Italian a stern look, "You don't even _do_ your homework." Romano scoffed rolling his eyes.

"Yeah but I still need something to throw at that potato bastard."

Veneziano glared at his brother,

"That is my boyfriend you're talking about!"

Romano laughed, "Boyfriend? HA! you guys make up and break up more than France and England!"

As soon as the teacher was about to say something, the bell rang signaling the end of class. 

**The end! I hope you guys liked that! as I always say rates and reviews are always welcome especially if you have any questions and I will see you in the next story...bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ciao everyone! I know it's been a while since I last updated and I am so sorry for that, but I'm back and with a new one shot! Now I tried my hardest to be funny in this story but...In my personal opinion I'm not a funny person..I want to be, in fact I kind of want to be a comedic actor someday..so I hope you find this story entertaining and I will see you down below. **

"Hey dudes!"

Italy and Canada turned to see Canada's brother, America, running to catch up with them.

"What is it America?" Canada asked looking slightly curious.

"we have a sub today in computer graphics!"

Italy and Canada glanced at each other, then back at America. without another word the three dashed off to the computer lab.

When they arrived almost everyone had already arrived and taken their seats. In the front of the room stood a tall, white haired man pacing slowly back and forth. He eyed the three nations that had entered the room.

"You're late, sit down." the sub commanded in a low raspy voice. the trio immediately scattered. America placing himself next to Denmark and Canada and Italy seating themselves by Norway. "All right now that you all are here, I'm Mr. Hansburg , you substitute for Mrs. Simone...Let's take roll." Mr. hansburg said as if it had been rehearsed a thousand times. "Bondevik."

"Here" Norway responded, not once looking away from his computer.

"Carri-ie-edo F-Fernandez?" Mr. Hansburg called stuttering a bit.

"Aqui!" Spain replied Lifting his head away from Prussia's computer.

"Say here please, Instead of making bird noises." The Substitute Mumbled.

Spain's cheery face melted into unamusment as France broke out in a silent fit of laughter.

"Vargas."

Silence.

"Vargas." Hansburg called a little louder.

Silence again.

Prussia Flung his folder hitting Italy square in the back of the head.

"Ow what the fuck?!" Italy, who had been talking to Canada therefore didn't know his name was being called turned his head to look at Prussia with his hand resting on the back of his head.

"The teacher has been calling your name for two fucking minutes!"

Italy's eyes widened and quickly turned back around to see Hansburg staring down at him with his arms crossed.

"Are you Mr. Vargas?"

Italy silently nodded his head as he sunk down in his seat , his cheeks reddening profusely.

"Bile..B-Bile..shit?" Mr. Hansburg said, calling the next name _very_ incorrectly.

The whole class was silent trying to stifle their laughter as Prussia glared at the substitute.

"Teaching isn't your thing is it?" Italy blurted out causing the class to break out into laughter.

"Vargas. Office. NOW" Hansburg said sternly as he pointed to the door. Italy stood up sighing dramatically.

"Ah well, Ciao everyone!" Italy said in cheerful tone blowing a kiss to the entire room before exiting.

Hansburg sighed, "All right, let's continue with attendance."

The nations groaned, this was going to be a long class.

**I know attendance is usually in alphabetical order but I didn't feel like doing that. Also I should have mentioned that some of the nations will be OOC I'm sorry about that but it's just my style of writing. **

**Anyways rates and reviews are always welcome and I will see you guys in the next fan fiction! **

**BROFIST! *bumps fists with reader* what up pewdie pie reference! **

**Bye! **


End file.
